Selfishness
by blankdreamer-13
Summary: Kairi is worried about Sora's attitude, at how easily people can make him do favors. But Sora shows her that he's not that simple a pushover. SoraxKairi w/ RoxasxNaminé


A/N: just a short oneshot. I'm getting bored with summer already so I thought I'd just make a fic about this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters

* * *

**Selfishness**

It was just another usual day on Destiny Islands. The sun had risen quite a bit and the small murmurs of the town had replaced the quiet of the early mornings. Already out on the street, a 16 year old redheaded female student was walking down the sidewalk on her way to school.

Entering the school gates, she found some of her friends sitting on a nearby bench.

"Good morning Naminé! Roxas!" she greeted.

"Hey Kairi," they greeted back.

"Where's your brother? Isn't he with you?" she asked Roxas. Sora and Roxas were twins, their only difference being their hair. It was quite common to see them together whenever they had free time.

"He's over at the gym helping Tidus and Wakka from the blitzball team," he answered. "He said something about them needing someone to practice with."

"Again? The way things are going, he should just join the blitzball team."

"Well, you know how Sora is," Naminé smiled. "He just can't refuse a request for help."

"Yeah, I know..." That was kind of what she worries about.

It was really true. Sora was one of the most selfless people she knew. If anyone even hinted at needing his help, he would drop whatever he was doing and and do all he could to help. She remembered when he had almost failed to submit a project for biology class because he had spent most of his time helping Riku. It worried her, his selflessness. She was afraid that someone might take advantage of him, knowing how willing he was to help others.

--

The lunch bell's ringing resonated through the school halls, and almost immediately students began to tumble out of the classrooms and head toward the cafeteria. Kairi, feeling a bit hungry herself as well as hoping to see Sora, allowed herself to be carried away by the current. She found Sora alright, but she found him moving in the opposite direction.

"Sora!"

He turned at the sound of his name being called and smiled at who it was. "Hey Kairi!" he called. "You and the others go ahead and eat lunch without me, I said I would help the teachers move some stuff to the faculty room." And with that, he turned and rushed off.

--

Carrying her lunch filled tray, she scanned the cafeteria for familiar faces. Seeing Roxas and Naminé at one table, she headed over and plopped herself down next to Roxas.

"But Roxas-" Naminé whined.

"No buts," Roxas said firmly. "By the end of lunch period, I don't want to see any green on that plate." Naminé's eys gleamed in hope. "Or any other vegetable for that matter." Naminé dropped her head and groaned in defeat.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh. Despite being very disciplined, there were two things Naminé couldn't handle: vegetables and exercise. Whether fortunately or unfortuantely for her, Roxas had taken it upon himself to make sure she got a decent amount of each.

"Oh, and we're going jogging this weekend," he added, making Naminé groan even more. "Remember to wake up early, I don't want to see you in pajamas when I get to your house."

"Are you sure you don't want to see that Roxas?" Kairi asked in a sly tone. "Because I've seen it, and Naminé is quite sexy in her pajamas."

Kairi laughed at how red the boy was turning, and Naminé couldn't help but giggle. Roxas was incredibly shy about his feelings for Naminé. Even though he hadn't expressed them, practically everyone knew how he felt, even Naminé. It was a regular source of entertainment, poking fun and teasing Roxas.

Trying to draw attention away from himself, Roxas turned his attention to Kairi and asked, "Seen Sora?"

"Yeah, he's off running some errand for the teachers," she said in a monotone voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't you worry about him? He's always agreeing to do other people favors without even considering the consequences. Someone's bound to take advantage of him sometime. And it's just because he's so selfless.."

She was startled when Roxas suddenly started chuckling softly. "What?" she asked.

"First of all, I don't think you need to worry too much about Sora. He's not stupid. Well, not _too_ stupid. He knows what is right and wrong. And second, he's not as selfless as you think he is."

"What do you mean? Do you remember the time we hung out and he allowed himself to miss lunch because he wouldn't allow himself to leave the place we agreed to meet? He was standing there for hours! True, he had the place wrong, but he still waited. Isn't that selfless?"

"The thing is, that's not how Sora thinks. From his point of view, he does it all for himself," Roxas explained. Seing Kairi's confused face, he continued. "One of the things that makes Sora happiest is when he sees other people happy or when he does the right thing. The reason he helps people so much is because he enjoys it. So in a way, by doing those things, he might be the most selfish person on the planet.

"I suppose the only thing he would have a problem with is doing what's better for someone even if it might not make them so happy. You know, tough love." He suddenly turned to the blond girl beside him, who was still trying to get out of eating what she called 'disgusting foods'. "Whether or not tomato is a fruit or vegetable, you're eating it," he said sternly.

"So like the tough love you're showing Naminé?" Kairi laughed, successfully drawing another blush from him.

--

After finishing her lunch, she left to find Sora, leaving Roxas to reprimand Naminé for flicking a couple of peas off her plate. After walking a bit, she found him coming out of the teacher's lounge.

"Oh! Hey Kairi! Done with lunch?"

"Yeah. Roxas told me something about you while we were eating," she smiled.

"I don't sleep with a stuffed chocobo!" he blurted out. "Err, I mean, what did he tell you?"

"That you're possibly the most selfish guy on the planet."

"Oh, that," he smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's true isn't it? Would you do something for a person if it didn't feel right?"

"So the reason you've been so nice to me is because of your selfishness," she pouted playfully. She loved teasing Sora as well.

"Hmm, actually, you're probably the only person I would be able to refuse," he said, fondling his chin in thought.

"What do you mean? I thought helping people make you happy?"

"It's not the only thing that makes me happy," he smiled. "I have other selfish desires."

"Oh really?" Kairi smirked.

"Really," he smirked back. "For example.." He took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Kairi. "If you told me to take a few steps back and give you a bit more space, I might actually refuse because I like being close to you." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kairi into a warm hug, startling her. "And if you told me to stop hugging you," he whispered into her ear, "I would have an even harder time complying because I love this warm feeling I get from you."

Kairi's mind was racing, her heart hammering against her chest. Why was Sora suddenly acting like this? In all the years that they've been best friends, he's never given her any reason to believe that he liked her more than a friend.

Sora pulled away from their tight embrace just a bit and cupped her cheek with his right hand. "And if you told me right now not to kiss you.."

Sora was actually hesitant to continue. It's true that he really did love Kairi, and to kiss her would be a dream come true. But even though he had said that he was selfish and did things simply for himself, he respected Kairi and wouldn't be able to bear the guilt if he had kissed her without her wanting to.

"Well?"

Sora was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Kairi's voice.

"I thought you said you would still do it no matter what I said," she smirked. "Really, you're just too nice for your own good." And with that, she closed the distance between them, pulling him into a soft, blissful kiss. Sora's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but he soon allowed himself to melt into the wonderful sensation he was experiencing.

"Hey! No PDA allowed!" a voice called.

The two immediately separated, blushing furiously. They were met by the sly smiles of Roxas and Naminé who had happened to see most of what had happened.

"Sora, I had no idea you were so.. _aggressive_," Naminé smirked.

"Are you kidding? If Kairi hadn't pulled him in at the last moment, I don't think he would have been able to follow through," Roxas said. "Right, just don't let the teachers catch you making out." He walked by, waving a hand over his shoulder. He left with Naminé leaving two very, very red teenagers.

--

For payback, Sora had made sure that Roxas got up early that weekend, and Kairi made sure that Naminé would sleep in. Despite Roxas' conviction to make sure that Naminé got exercise, after seeing her in pajamas, he left her house almost immediately, blushing furiously.

* * *

A/N: Got the idea when some people mentioned how nice I was (you know, before they got to know me). Weird idea, but it sounded great in my head. I would have preferred to make it a RoxasxNaminé fic, but it fit Sora and Kairi better. Still, I'm not sure if I like the side story or the main story better XD Oh, PDA is Public Display of Affection, in case some don't know. Review please!


End file.
